


It's was only a dream

by Natural_Selexion



Category: Eric Harris - Fandom
Genre: Columbine, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Selexion/pseuds/Natural_Selexion
Summary: Decided to do a short story!
Relationships: Columbine - Relationship, Eric Harris/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	It's was only a dream

I woke up the morning of in the king sized four posted canopy bed. I sat up stretching looking around at my new surroundings. I had been dreaming about this day since I was 13 years old.  
I got out of bed and walked out onto the balcony to see the morning sun in it's blazing glory. I knew that it would be a hot place but it seems that it's almost always too hot to even explore this new world.  
Walking back inside I see the garment bag hanging on the back of the bathroom door. I walk over and unzip it reaching in and pulling out the long black dress. It wasn't what I had pictured at all. I always thought that on my wedding day I would wear white. Instead the black dress stares back at me. But that's not the only thing that is different than what I imagined. There will be no flowers because you see, flowers do not bloom in hell.  
With only hours before I say my "I do's" I start to get myself ready.  
Showering and using the best smelling body wash. Wrapped in a towel I sit down at the vanity to blow dry my unaturally colored red hair wondering if it will stay this way now that I'm not longer a living human. I open a drawer on the vanity to find all of my makeup. It's odd how just like I did, all of my things appeared out of thin air.  
After finishing my makeup I go back to the garment bag removing the black dress and slipping it on. I place the veil on my head and pulling it down over my face. I stand back and look at myself in the floor length mirror not recognizing the person staring back.  
With less than a hour left before the ceremony I sit on the edge of the bed lost in thought.  
Will he be just as I imagined? Why would he wait for me all these years when there has to be so many better options here?  
I feel like if I could have just seen him before hand then all of these thoughts wouldn't be happening. But those are not the rules here. All I have is a note that just like me and all of my things, appeared out of thin air.

"I have waited for you longer than I was alive. I have watched you through out the years and I knew that one day you would be mine. Now I can finally claim you. You will be my bride and I will be your groom in 3 days time. I know you are as impatient as I am. But I have waited 21 years for you. You will only wait 3 days for me."

There was no signature or name needed. The minute I saw the handwriting I knew who the letter was from. I had seen it a million times. Studied it even.  
Staring at the clock, waiting on the minutes to tick by I could feel the excitement washing over me. I had dreamed of being wrapped in his arms so many times and tonight that dream would become my new reality.  
My thoughts were interrupted by knocking on the door. When I opened it I could not stop my jaw from dropping from the reaction I was having seeing who was standing there. His curly locks falling around his face just as I remembered them from pictures. The smile on his face melting my heart and the extreme height difference between us causing a bit of fear.  
"It's time. He's waiting on you." He says looking down at me and reaching out for my hand.  
I quickly put my hand in his as he leads me down a hallway to the top of a staircase.  
I've tried to open the door so many times if only to see what lies behind it but it wouldn't budge so the sights before me are shocking to say the least.  
The hallway goes in both directions with never ending doors. Candles are the only thing giving off any light. The walls almost black and the carpet blood red. The staircase looks to be made out of gold as I touch it first the first time.  
"Where are we?" I ask the tall boy nervously.  
"You haven't figured that out yet?" He says back to me.  
"No. I know where I am in that sense. But this place. This building. What is it?" I ask still standing at the top of the golden staircase.  
"I don't have all of the answers for you. All I know is that this is where we all go when we come to hell. I guess it's kind of like a holding place until they figure out what to do with us. But we need to go now. You do not want to keep him waiting." He replies pulling on my hand forcing me to start the long walk down the stairs.  
After walking for what seemed like hours we made it to the bottom of the stairs.  
"This is where you get to make a choice. The only one you get. If we go to the right you can get out of here. Go to the other side and start a new life with all the goody goodies. I hear you can have everything you've ever wanted there." He says while holding both of my hands in his.  
"Or you can go to the left and stay here with us forever and make my best friend the happiest man in hell. But you have to choose now. And I can't answer any questions about it." He finishes while turning his back to me, giving me a minute to think.  
But I don't need it.  
I reach out and take his hand in mine again which makes him turn back my way.  
"Take me to him." I say without another thought.  
He smiles at me as we start down the hallway on the left.  
Once we reach the end there is a bright red door. He opens it and pulls me through it into a dark tunnel. There is no air, no light, only darkness.  
"Don't let go of my hand" he says as we quickly walk further into the nothingness.  
Finally, I start to see a tiny light in the distance. As we get closer I see that it's coming from under a door. He reaches his hand out for the door knob and stops looking down at me again  
"Are you ready?" He asks smiling.  
I nod my head in response as he opens the door and I walk into the room.  
I immediately recognize the posters on the walls, the shelves full of books and magazines, the twin sized bed.  
"How is this possible?" I ask confused.  
He just laughs in response and walks out of another door leading out of the room.  
I take my time running my hands along the walls and taking in every single detail. This can't be real, I think to myself.  
I can hear voices coming from another part of the house so I leave the room to find them.  
I see the tall boy standing by a set of double doors leading outside.  
"Everyone is waiting" he says with a gentle smile.  
I smooth my dress with my hands and start his way.  
Once he opens the door I see chairs lined up on either side of the long aisle. I can't recognize the faces of anyone sitting in the chairs because of the veil covering my face but it seems like they know me.  
I hear music start to play as the tall boy wraps my arm around his and starts down the aisle.  
Finally reaching the end he lets me go and gives me a gentle push towards the boy waiting for me.  
I try to see him through the veil but I can only make out his smile.  
I try to pull it up out of my face but he reaches out and stops me  
"Not yet" he says in that all too familiar voice. If I had a heart beat it would be beating wildly in my chest at the realization of who is standing in front me.  
I hear the offcients words but they aren't registering. I know full well that he is giving the wedding vows but they aren't the same as the typical. I try to concentrate on what he is saying  
"Do you take this woman to be yours in this place with no time. Where the days are like years and there's no end."  
After a short pause I hear him speak again  
"I do"  
The man says the same to me as I feel like I'm going to wake up from this dream at any moment.  
I give my answer quickly before that can happen and pull me away from it all  
"I do"  
Without another word the boy standing across from me reaches out and pulls my veil back giving me my first clear look at him and he is just as I imagined a million times.  
His beautiful eyes looking into mine. His signature smirk on his lips.  
The offcient begins to speak again interrupting my lustful gaze.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride" he says to my now husband.  
He takes a step towards me placing one hand on the side of my face and the other on my waist.  
"I've waited for this moment for decades. You are finally mine" he says as he places a passionate kiss on my lips.  
Everyone in the seats starts to clap and cheer as we turn to face them.  
One last sentence is spoken from the officient before we are free to walk away.  
"I present to you all, Mr and Mrs Harris!"


End file.
